


去年万圣节的贺文

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 史蒂夫的梦境, 鬼魂态巴基？
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky





	去年万圣节的贺文

随着巨大的轰鸣声而来的还有令人恐惧的无边无际的黑暗，纵使再坚强的人也不由为之战栗。  
史蒂夫 罗杰斯坐在驾驶椅上，合上双眼。窒息感与黑暗一同吞噬了他，一切的一切似乎都把他困住绑住，他几乎可以感觉到死神的铁链勒紧了他的脖子。  
生前的一切犹如走马灯般回放，他以为更多的会是他与佩吉在军营里的时光，也许那并没有多少的甜蜜时刻，但也算是他人生中的不可多得的光芒了。  
然而并没有，似乎在他与佩吉告别后，一切关于佩吉的回忆都黯然平淡了下来，所有的记忆都显得那么客观，那么冷漠，让他以从未有过的第三者的视线回顾他的一生。  
……是巴基，自始至终都是巴基……那个从他很小时就出现在了他的生命里，陪伴了他短暂的一生的人，只有巴基。他当然知道巴基是他最爱的人，因为他们是最好的朋友，无人可以代替的朋友。但他也许误会了一点什么，巴基不光是他最好的仍有，也是于他而言，他的全世界的那个人，是他的生命，他的人生，深深地刻在他身上的不可清除的烙痕。  
史蒂夫捂着额头，噗嗤笑了出来，笑着笑着鼻腔发酸，莫名的液体从他的眼眶里涌出来，融入周围的海水里。  
到了现在，到了这一时刻，他即将死去，他仍在悲痛着，真真切切地疼痛着，为着巴基的提前离开，为着将与巴基的尸体相隔千里而悲痛着。  
如果……如果是和巴基一起死去……死在一起，那么，他也许就心满意足了吧。

海水涌进他的口腔，喉咙，鼻子，耳朵，吞没他的意识，刺骨的寒冷无处不在，钻进他的关节，皮肉，沉重的压强让他浑身酸痛……  
……巴基。  
这是他失去意识前的最后一个念头。

死后的世界是什么样子的？  
在生者的世界里所有人都思考过这个问题，却无人能回答，因为没有人死过，而死人无法为他们解答。  
史蒂夫觉得自己已经死亡了。他只能感觉到无法忍耐的寒冷，浑身如同被困住，无法动弹分毫，意识也是时有时无，根本没有时间的概念。  
也许过了一秒，也许过了一个世纪，他无从得知，也没有想过，他根本无法思考，脑袋里只是充斥着巨大的悲伤与绝望。

也许是幻境吧，冰凉发紫的手攀上了史蒂夫的脚腕，黏糊糊的湿冷滑腻让人汗毛倒立，伴随它出现的，还有无休止的啜泣声，一声一声地喊着“oh ,please，stevie，stevie……oh no……dont leave me alone ,dont, please……”  
那是巴基，也是他心底的悲哀化成的恶鬼，他恐惧悲伤，在它哭泣时心脏揪成一团。  
冻的青紫的手上面有一层白霜，显出一种腐败的质感，它有时会抓住史蒂夫的衣领，那时史蒂夫会看见它毫无生气的双眼，它脸色煞白，由于寒冷而使皮肤下面的血管清晰可见，黑色的泪珠源源不断地从它的眼眶里滚出来，带着一股血腥味砸在史蒂夫的手臂上……  
它总是这么小声地哭泣着，这比绝望悲哀还要可怕，这简直就如同在狠狠地撕碎着史蒂夫的心脏。

终于，再一次长久的失去意识后，史蒂夫发现自己能够在一定的空间里稍微动弹了。而那个悲哀怨念所化的灵异，坐在他的身边啜泣着，泪水从茫然的眼睛里滚出来，一滴又一滴的流到史蒂夫的脖颈里。  
“i am here。”史蒂夫坐起来，扶住了它的肩膀，焦急地对它说道。  
“stevie……”它仍然在不断地啜泣，就如同没有看见他一般。  
史蒂夫死死地搂住它的身体，控制不住的泪水也直流，滚烫地流淌在它的身体上。它没有穿衣服，浑身赤裸，皮肤苍白。  
滚烫的泪水似乎唤醒了它的一些意识，它从史蒂夫的怀里抬起头，温柔地捧住史蒂夫的脸，也许是记忆混乱的缘故，磕磕巴巴地说：“谁……欺负你了，史蒂薇？怎么……又，又躲起来哭？”  
史蒂夫朝着它笑，泪水却止不住地流，流了满脸，“你欺负我了，巴基，你离开了我，把我丢在这里，永远，永远都没有办法再见到你了……”  
它眼里显露出疑惑，但还没等它问出声，史蒂夫就吻住了它的双唇，炽烫的舌头侵入它冷却了不知多久的口腔，寻到它的舌头，强迫着它与自己纠缠在一起，交换彼此的津液。史蒂夫舔舐它的口腔的每一个角落，似乎要把它身体的全部据为己有。它是史蒂夫梦中的巴基，它是残存在史蒂夫心里的巴基。  
它被搂得紧得不能再紧，似乎只有这样才能让史蒂夫感到安慰，而他的手也在它冰凉的身体上上下摩挲。  
史蒂夫明确地知道自己在做什么，他要占有巴基，把他和巴基永远地“缝合”在一起

接触了人类的体温，巴基拥有的意识似乎更多了，他对史蒂夫的所作所为感到诧异，却没有拒绝，他一向学不会拒绝史蒂夫。  
这一个吻几乎让两人窒息，史蒂夫离开了他的嘴唇，亲吻吮吸着他的耳侧的皮肤，让他痒麻不已。  
“i love you ,buck。”他把嘴唇贴在巴基的耳朵上说。  
巴基张了张嘴，意识似乎仍旧混乱，再次哭泣起来，整个人都瘫软在史蒂夫身上。  
这是什么地方，史蒂夫并不想管，他的眼里，耳朵里，感官里只有巴基，仅仅是巴基。  
史蒂夫抬手擦去了他脸上的黑色泪珠，轻柔地亲吻着他的眉眼，让他紧贴着他的胸口，里面心跳如雷，血液为之而流淌。  
他抓着巴基的胳膊，把他放到自己的身下，俯身再次亲吻，嘴唇所接触的，一片全是冰凉。巴基似乎是一种习惯，无意识地将手搭在他的头发上。  
史蒂夫轻轻啃咬着他的锁骨，皮肤下会浮起黑色的咬痕，又转而去吮吸他胸口上的乳 /头，舌尖在乳/尖上舔舐揉推，右手揉捏着另一边的胸部，忽轻忽重，用拇指指甲刮挠着乳/头。巴基眼里的迷茫逐渐消失，取而代之的是一种困惑和一丝丝痛苦，胸口的酸胀让他也许感到害怕，可他低下头，看到的是史蒂夫盯着他的蓝色的双眼，这居然让他莫名地安下心来，任由史蒂夫对他肆意妄为。  
也许是被史蒂夫的体温感染了的缘故，本来苍白的胸口居然被揉捏得发红，乳/头更是被弄得鲜红。史蒂夫终于放过他的胸口，坐了起来，满眼欢喜地看着他。他抓过他冰凉的手，紧挨在自己的面颊上，柔声地问：“巴基，陪着我，永远地都在这里陪着我好吗？”  
他似乎不会说什么话，也很难理解史蒂夫的意思，只是史蒂夫的脸，上面滚烫的温度几乎要从他的手心里传到他的心脏中了。他只会重复：“ste…steve……”  
史蒂夫把他的手按在自己的嘴唇上，不断地亲吻，含住他的手指，用牙齿轻咬他的指头，舌尖在他的指缝中舔舐，让他的手沾满了津液，又拿出来，亲吻舔舐着他的手心，这奇特的酥麻就像是挠在心里，让巴基下身隐隐有了抬头的趋势。史蒂夫把手上的涎水涂抹在巴基的胸口上。  
他放开巴基的手，抓住了巴基的一只腿，低头亲吻着他的大腿内侧，带着轻轻吮吸的力道，这显然是一块脆弱的地方，巴基立即就柔软了下来，伸手抓住史蒂夫的头发，呼吸急促，声音都打着颤儿，阴//茎耸立了起来。史蒂夫一路亲吻到他的大腿根部，在那块软肉上用牙齿轻微地拉扯。  
“steve……”巴基勉强发出声音，声音里带着一股头晕目眩的醉意。  
“bucky”.史蒂夫回应道，一只手紧紧地握住巴基的手，与他十指交织。他的吻逐渐往上，亲吻在巴基的会//阴，舌尖抵着揉压，让他腿根开始发软，呼吸急促。  
史蒂夫的另一只手握住了巴基的阴//茎，上下撸动，拇指抚摸着龟//头，同时舔舐上了他的阴//囊，两边依次亲吻轻吸，含到口中又吐出来。  
巴基弓起身子，快感让他眼角再次盈起泪花。  
史蒂夫抬起头，含住了他的龟//头，将上面渗出的冰凉的前液吞入喉咙。史蒂夫滚烫的口腔让巴基的一切触感都脆弱不已，简直就像一团火，一点点地燃烧了起来，烧遍了他的全身，点燃了他的灵魂。  
史蒂夫的舌尖在顶端的马//眼上刺探舔舐，唾液混合着前液顺着茎身流淌下来。松开了前端后又开始上下舔弄着茎身，他把阴//茎也含入口中，模拟着性交的动作，让它进入到极深的喉腔，被温暖湿润包裹，吸住龟//头。  
巴基射得毫无预兆，冰凉的精液涌入了史蒂夫的喉咙，再顺着他的阴//茎一滴滴地流了下来。  
史蒂夫抬起头，看着巴基温柔地笑着，用手轻轻抚摸着巴基的脸。因为刚才的射精，他的眼眶泛红，小声嚅嗫着喊着史蒂夫的名字，他好像就只会这么说，让史蒂夫半揽着他的上半身。  
史蒂夫把他拥在怀里，胯间极烫的阴//茎顶着巴基的腰窝，让他有些难受地扭动身体，却也很顺从地呆在史蒂夫的臂弯里。  
史蒂夫再次亲吻他的嘴唇，唇齿间带着精液的腥味，吻得他无法呼吸，似乎要在这种温柔的缠绵中把他吞吃入腹。  
他的一只手移到了巴基的身后，由轻至重地揉捏着臀部，长了粗茧的手指时不时地顺着臀缝滑过后面紧致的穴口，它总似乎有些留恋地吸住他的手指。  
史蒂夫沾了一些刚才的精液在手指上，进入了穴口，生涩的肠肉本能地夹紧包裹住他的手指，把他往外推。史蒂夫慢慢在里面推开紧实的肠//壁，把手上的津液涂抹在内部的褶皱上。  
在史蒂夫进入的一霎那，巴基剧烈的颤抖了一下，接着把整个人都埋进史蒂夫的怀里，本能地合拢双腿。  
史蒂夫放缓了手指的动作，有一搭没一搭地慢慢扩张着，同时低头亲吻着巴基的脖颈，轻轻叼住他的耳廓，让他放松。  
巴基的身体在他的怀里软了下来，他转到他的胸口，再次含住乳//头，吮吸得啧啧有声，酥麻微疼的感觉让巴基的下身再次隐隐有了抬头的趋势。与此同时，史蒂夫的手指活动的幅度开始变大，另一根手指也挤了进去，软肉绞住他的手指，不安地收缩着，两指微微张开，酸胀感让巴基忍不住哼哼出声。  
史蒂夫将手指探入得更深，开拓内部生涩敏感的软肉，按摩着让它更加放松扩张。肠/液也分泌了出来，透明的液体流淌到的史蒂夫的指缝中，滴滴答答地落下，染的臀//沟一片湿润。  
他在巴基的胸口上吮吸，留下一个又一个的痕迹，把巴基从怀中放下，拉起他的双腿架到腰间，已经硬得如同铁棍一般的阴茎抵着巴基的会//阴，偶尔摩擦到巴基也已经挺起来的下体。同时挤入了第三根手指。  
最初的滞涩破开后，之后的扩张变得很容易，伴着“咕叽咕叽”的水声，越来越多的肠液流淌到史蒂夫的手上，沾湿了他的手腕。里面的肠肉吸粘着他的手指，却也松软异常。下身的酸胀感让巴基有种被填满的充胀，像是灵魂被塞的满满当当。  
史蒂夫抽出手指时，肠肉似乎依依不舍地收紧了他的指尖，翻出了一点点，苍白中透着鲜艳的红色。  
骤然的空缺让巴基不知是放松还是空虚，穴口自己收缩着，似乎想要夹住什么东西。  
取代手指进入的是史蒂夫的阴//茎，它比刚才的手指粗得多，对比小小的穴口，看上去如同会撕裂了它一般。它如同一根烧的赤红的铁棍，挤开窄小的肠壁，硬生生地烙了进入，这其中没有疼痛，但它太大了，太长了，撑得他有种被贯穿了的感受。这可怕的贯穿感让巴基尖叫了出来，恐惧地搂着史蒂夫的脖子，几乎整个人挂在了他的身上。  
史蒂夫轻轻抚摸着巴基的后背，粗糙的手掌让他发痒，同时呼吸沉重地吻着他的额头，眼睛，鼻子，还有嘴，浓烈炽热的情欲的气息不加掩饰地扑在他的脸上。  
“我爱你，巴基。”他又重复着说，看着巴基的眼睛，“这样，难受吗？”  
巴基愣愣地看着他，摇了摇头，这种被贯穿的感觉是史蒂夫带来的，就好像，他的身体内部被史蒂夫填满了，他的里里外外都是史蒂夫，这让他有种很满足的感觉。  
如果这是死亡的话，如果这是永恒的话，那么有巴基在这儿，不管是多寒冷，多黑暗的地方，他也心满意足，满心欢喜。  
肉//穴紧致得可怕，蠕动的肠/壁自己收缩着，紧紧粘着他的阴//茎，夹得他几乎有一丝疼痛。里面早已失去了生者的温度，但仍旧湿滑软嫩，然而这是巴基，于他而言天堂也不及如此。  
史蒂夫再次缓缓地抽出，空缺让巴基立即放下了紧张，接着他又推入了进去，这次是整根没入，挺进了深得可怕的地方，简直像会顶到他的内脏似的，让巴基趴在他的背上，不敢动弹。  
史蒂夫没有动作了，他只是保持着插在里面，让巴基适应他的尺寸。  
他抬起头，朝着巴基微笑，用牙齿咬住巴基柔软的下巴，它口感似乎不错，这似乎是一种有趣的活动，让史蒂夫对此依依不舍。  
巴基用手抚摸着史蒂夫的头发，他是破损的，不完整的，已故的，可他每一个地方，每一块碎片都记录着对史蒂夫的爱。他爱他，即使现在的情况让他身体里的肌肉酸痛，但他乐意去容纳史蒂夫，因为他爱他爱得不能自己。如果他并不残缺，他应该知道他和史蒂夫正在做的不是正常的好哥们儿之间的事，但那也是一样的，一样乐意。  
在史蒂夫的上下揉弄下，本来如同尸体的巴基浑身变得柔软红润，挺立的阴//茎被夹在两人中间，因为史蒂夫的动作而被摩擦着。  
感觉到了巴基里面不再紧紧地勒着他时，史蒂夫开始抽送起来，坚硬的阴//茎不断顶在深处。那上面布满凸起的青筋，刺激按压着肠//壁，内部紧致而多汁，像是有能摄人心魄的魔力。而巴基，几乎被顶得喘不出气来，后穴被磨得酸胀发疼，但一丝奇怪的快感居然与此同时诞生了，甚至对于这种贯穿感有一丝享受。这让他忍不住战栗，害怕的同时夹杂着快乐。  
史蒂夫调整了一下姿势，用龟//头抵着肠壁研磨，这让巴基再次觉得有些难受，直到顶住了一点鼓起的嫩肉时，这让他忍不住叫了出来，可怕的快感像电流一般涌遍他的全身，想被卷入惊涛骇浪中的一叶小舟，所能做的，也就仅仅是搂住史蒂夫的背。  
史蒂夫对着这一点开始了动作，极硬的大家伙不断地，一次又一次地冲撞着前列腺所在的地方。快感几乎吞没了巴基的意识，后穴的穴肉下意识的纠缠住史蒂夫的阴//茎，像是在主动地吮吸吞食，既感觉无法承受这种快感，又有点渴望着更多。  
巴基的肉//穴吸得他简直发狂，加上缩在他怀里的那副让人心疼的模样，以及小口小口地喘息呻吟，这一切让他的阴//茎又硬了几分，更加快速地在巴基的身体里抽插，皮肉相贴，撞出啪啪的声音，以及抽插发出的淫靡的水声混乱成一片。  
几乎不间歇的快感让巴基根本无法思考，似乎就要摧毁了他一般，但那是史蒂夫，他因此而放心地去沉沦于其中，完全沉入这快感之中，沉入史蒂夫的包裹之中，心甘情愿地被这快感所摧毁，让它传遍全身，紧紧地抓着史蒂夫的背部，绷紧了小腿张开，迎合着他动作。  
巴基变得主动起来，穴/肉伴着他的抽插时松时紧，像是在套弄着一般，这带来的快感几乎让史蒂夫头皮发麻。里面由于他的体温的感染，变得温暖起来，肠液被抽插出来，流得到处都是，弄得巴基的大腿根湿透了，黏黏的留在两人交//合的地方。  
巴基的身体僵直了起来，穴/肉更加夹紧了史蒂夫，但史蒂夫却加快了频率，更加用力地顶撞着前//列//腺点。过于强大的快感几乎让巴基晕厥了过去，甚至有那么一两秒眼前漆黑，接着便是顶峰般的快乐，让他浑身无法动弹，只有阴//茎在抖动着射//精，喷射在了两人的小腹上。  
史蒂夫在他达到高潮时停止了动作，享受着肠肉蠕动着夹紧他，简直如同有生命的舌头一般抚慰讨好着他的茎//身。  
高//潮过后，巴基变得更加软乎乎的，有些失神地在史蒂夫的怀里，任由他搂着。史蒂夫接着高潮之后更加松软的后穴，整根捅入又整根带出，进入了前所未有的更深的领域。  
被史蒂夫填充满的感觉让巴基莫名的心安，他甚至有种愿意永远这样被史蒂夫插着下去的念头，好像他们本该如此，本来如此。  
史蒂夫的高//潮没有多久也到了，他低声吼着，把滚烫的精液全部射在了巴基的肚子里，他亲吻着巴基，有种幸福得不能再幸福的感觉。

但他结束后，并没有立即抽出来，而是保持着在里面，抱着巴基转换了姿势，侧卧着把巴基搂在怀里。  
巴基抬头看着他，用手抚着他的脸，“我爱你，steve。”他说。  
史蒂夫搂紧了他，兴奋得像个小孩。  
“但是你该醒了。”他又说。

为了刺杀尼克福瑞，九头蛇祭出了秘密武器，冬日战士。  
解冻时，冬日战士扶着腰走了出来，脸色异常得不好。  
md，他做梦被一个烫得吓人的火炉给日了。


End file.
